A partir de Hoy
by xthetimeladyx
Summary: "...el forro era de un papel en que comúnmente se envolvían regalos de boda." / FanFic Huddy ;D situado despues de "¿Celoso?" es un tipo de continuacion entre la 3era y 4ta Temporada ;D


_**Si si Yo de nuevo jajaja ;D buee debido a las amenazas de Lisandra ;D jajaja aca esta el fanfic espero que les gustee y si no reclamenle a Lisandra jajaja **_

**Como siempre ningun personaje es Mio blablabla . son de DS y de FOX y el titulo es inspirado en la cancion de Marco Di Mauro ;D **

**en fin no los entretengo Mas ;D jejeje un besoo Karii ;D **

* * *

**"El Regalo!"**

House despertó solo en la cama, miro el reloj y vio la hora 8:00am, le extraño que Cuddy no lo hubiera despertado. Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el baño, tomo una ducha en la tina. Al salir camino hacia el lavabo y en el espejo había una nota de Cuddy

**_"Hubo una emergencia en el hospital, no quise despertarte. Nos vemos mas tarde._**

**_xoxo Lisa"_**

Tomo la nota y salio del baño, Guardo la nota en la bolsa de su saco. Comenzó a vestirse y 30 minutos después salio de la casa rumbo al hospital.

Entro al hospital exactamente a las 9:30 am a pesar de que hacia ya 3 meses que House llegaba temprano al hospital las enfermeras y algunos médicos aun no se acostumbraban a ver al rebelde doctor aparecer a esas horas.

Oh vamos, han pasado 3 meses! Ya deberían estar acostumbrados! – le dijo a las dos enfermeras que estaban en la recepción. Firmo su hora de entrada y entro donde estaba el asistente de Cuddy –

Esta Cuddy?

Buenos días Dr. House – saludo amable el chico – La doctora Cuddy esta en su oficina quiere que lo anuncie?

No yo me anuncio solo! – abrió de golpe las dos puertas de la oficina de la Decana – Buenos días Pastelito! – Cuddy se levanto de su silla y camino hacia la puerta para cerrarla y bajo las persianas y lo abrazo por la espalda –

Pastelito? – le hablo al oído – Ha que se debe tanta dulzura esta mañana Dr. House?

Tu sabes que siempre soy así de dulce y encantador! – se giro para quedar frente a ella – Además si tu utilizas un lenguaje adolescente por que yo no puedo hacerlo?

A que te refieres?

Ha esto – le mostró la nota – _"xoxo"_? enserio?

Solo quería ser tierna – se separo de el –

Que mal actúas! – se paro frente a ella – yo se que no estas enojada! – la beso y Cuddy correspondió el beso - Y cual fue esa emergencia que te hizo venir tan temprano? – tomo la mano de Cuddy y se sentaron en el sofá -

El libro de la farmacia, hubo un error en los medicamentos. Pero ya todo se arreglo – la decana se recostó sobre el pero de House –

Eso pudo esperar – acariciaba su espalda – Tuve que ducharme solo!

Vamos Greg, solo fue una vez, no pasara nada!

Tu no sabes eso!

Claro! – se levanto – es tarde debes ir a pasar consulta!

No! – hizo cara de fastidio – eso es una perdida de tiempo! Mejor ocupo ese tiempo en algo mas interesante – la abrazo y comenzó a besar su cuello –

Oh! No, no, no! Ahora no!

Me lo debes! – siguió besándola –

Lo se y te lo recompensare – tomo su cara y lo beso – Esta noche, En casa!

Pero Mamaaa..! Por que esperar! Si puedes compensármelo ahora!

He dicho no Greg! – volvió a besarlo – Nos vemos para desayunar?

Bien! – rodó los ojos – si no me queda de otra!

Nos vemos en la cafetería en una hora - beso su mejilla – Te amo!

Ok! – abrió la puerta – Manipuladora! – grito al salir, ella solo sonrío –

"A las 11:00 am House esperaba a Cuddy en una mesa al fondo de la cafetería"

Me compraste mi comida! Que dulce! – se sentó junto a el –

House no contesto su comentario, tenia la mirada fija en un grupo de enfermeras que los observaban –

Deja de ver a las enfermeras así! Oh al menos hazlo cuando no este yo! – dijo un poco enojada –

No tienes por que ponerte celosa Cuddy! Aun que admito que ese gesto que haces cuando te pones así es bastante sexy, sabes que tu estas mejor que ellas! – hizo una pausa – Aun que aquella nueva pelirroja podría hacerte competencia!

Ok, si quieres la llamo, los presento y los dejo solos! – tomo su charola y se levanto de la mesa –

Hay por dios Mujer! – la tomo de la mano – Solo bromeaba!

Pues que broma tan divertida se te ha ocurrido! – se volvió a sentar –

Es muy divertido verte celosa! – la decana le dio un codazo en su costado – Auch! – bajo su mano y la unió a la de Cuddy – Lo que les veo es que después de 3 meses aun no asimilan nuestra relación –

Seguramente esperan que en algún momento alguien diga "Sonríe estas en cámara escondida" o algo así – comió un trozo de fresa –

Tus empleados son idiotas! – le quito el tenedor a Cuddy y tomo trozos de fruta de su plato – Claro todos menos yo!

Hey deja mi comida! Tienes hay la tuya! – tomo un trozo mas de fruta y cuando iba a comerla House la beso y robo la fruta de su boca –

Me gusta mas la comida robada!

Me mordiste! – se quejo tocándose el labio –

Te encanta que te muerda – le dijo en voz baja –

Claro que no!

Ha no? Y la semana pasada que fuimos al centro comercia?

No se a que te refieres? – fijio no saber de que hablaba –

De la razón por la cual la semana pasada no usaste escote 4 días! – Cuddy se sonrojo – Ya recordaste verdad!

Ya bueno! Deja ya ese tema y mejor comamos tengo una junta en 20 minutos!

Ok jefa! -

Al terminar de comer ambos se fueron a sus oficinas. House no tenía ningún caso por lo cual no había visto a Cuddy desde el almuerzo. Ya era su hora de salida, así que tomo sus cosas y saco del cajón de su escritorio una caja forrada de papel plateado con un moño blanco, la guardo en su mochila y tomo el ascensor hacia la planta baja. Dio una vuelta y entro por la puerta trasera de la oficina de Cuddy dejo la caja sobre el escritorio y coloco una nota.

Salio por la puerta trasera del despacho y se fue a casa de la decana.

Cuddy salio de su ultima junta del día, era viernes y lo que mas quería era ir a casa. Tomo el ascensor y bajo hasta su oficina tomo de su escritorio su maletín y vio la caja y leyo la nota;

**_"Ábrelo! atte. House"_**

Tomo la caja y jalo el listón blanco, la caja se abrió de forma automática dejando ver un portarretrato de madera con un pequeño texto en letras cursivas y en color plata que decía.

**_"TheWedding"_**

Después de ver el regalo tomo la caja y miro con atención la caja, el forro era de un papel en que comúnmente se envolvían regalos de boda. Cerro la caja, tomo sus cosas y salio de su oficina.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con su sala a obscuras solo con un par de velas en dirección al comedor…

_**Continuara…!**_

* * *

_**Gracias por Leer!**_

_**Review? jejej o reclamos ;D **_


End file.
